It's Valentine's Day, Akaza Akari
by 08hurley
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Akari is saddened by the exchange of gifts going on around her while her presencelessness makes her invisible to any suitors. Or so she believes until she discovers a surprise in her backpack. Akari x ? Meanwhile, Yui and Kyoko bet to see who can get the most love confessions.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a starting note, this story exists completely independent of my "Never Change-Yuri Orpheus storyline." That's why Ayano is her normal tsundere self here. No, this is a complete return to usual Yuru Yuri antics.**

**Without a furtherado, let's start!**

An intense buzzing disturbed Akari from her slumber. She opened her eyes, still clouded by drowsiness and she looked at the clock. 6:45. Akari hit the snooze button, then she arose. She went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She gave a mild groan – she was having a great dream. That dream she often has. Her favorite dream. The one where she was known to everyone in school and was loved by everyone. Akari loved that dream, but she hated it as well. It made her invisibility all the harder the following days. Akari bushed her teeth, rinsed with water, and spit, and then she did her best to cheer herself up. She looked into the mirror and smiled.

"Having no presence can be hard sometimes, but still my life isn't that bad," she said smiling to herself. "And who knows? Maybe something special will happen." Having reestablished her usual sense of optimism, she returned to her room and packed her things and prepared. She ate her breakfast until she heard a knock at the door.

"Ah, there they are!" Akari said happily. She went to the door and opened it with enthusiasm, "Hello fri-eh?" Akari was caught of guard by the site of a short, red, rectangular box being thrust into her face. It blotted out her vision of the carrier.

"Good morning, Akari-chan," Kyoko said, pantomiming with the box. "Happy Valentine's Day," her friend addressed her in English.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's right!" Akari said cheerfully. "It is Valentine's Day today! I almost forgot!"

"Yes! And here's your chocolates, Akari!" Kyoko said, smiling like a fool.

"Hmm," the raven-haired girl next to her nodded, "and here are mine, Akari. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan. Yui-chan!" Akari accepted the boxes. "And thanks for reminding me. Be right back." Akari dashed back into her kitchen and traded her two boxes for three. She went back to her front porch, "Here you are!" she said as she closed the door behind her, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kyoko and Yui."

"Thank you, Akari," Yui said immediately as the trio began to walk. Kyoko began to cry crocodile tears.

"Pfft! I was hoping for bigger and more numerous chocolates-ow!"

"Be grateful!" Yui said, after striking her.

"Eh? You didn't like your box, Kyoko-chan? Did Akari fail you?" Akari said worriedly.

"Ah, don't worry, Akari-chan. She said the exact same thing to me. She's just being ungrateful, per usual."

"Do you like yours, Yui-chan?" Akari asked concernedly.

"Yes, of course."

Akari sighed in relief. Kyoko rubbed the throbbing spot on her head. "Buu~ so abusive, Yui-chan!" she muttered.

"Where's Chinatsu-chan?" Akari asked as the three walked along the seaside road.

"Oh, she said she'll meet us at the school. She's off picking something up before school starts."

"Oh! Oh! Maybe she's out getting me a Valentine's Day gift fitting to express her love for me!" Kyoko jumped up and down at the prospect.

Akari chuckled, "hehe"

"In your dreams," Yui said with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Well, at least I have dreams!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"It's a good thing you guys decided to give me the chocolates right away," Akari said, "I almost forgot it was Valentine's Day."

"Hmm, as did I until Kyoko showed up. She actually did something of use for once." Akari laughed again at her friend's remark.

"Keep it up, Yui!" Kyoko just laughed, "but abuse is usually the first sign of …"

"…Love!" Kyoko fluttered her eyelashes. Yui simply stared at her.

"Although it's not hard to see why you fell for me! I'm very beautiful, and artistic, and charming, and intelligent! And I'm good at the housework! So, you can go out and work, and I'll stay at home and take care of the kids."

"You're extra delirious today, aren't you?"

"Perhaps!" Kyoko skipped backwards so she could face her friends with authority, "But I'll bet you all my title of group leader that I'll be swimming in the love notes before the day is out."

"You have to actually have something before you can bet it. Since when we're you group leader?"

The exterior of the school and its hallways were ecstatic with activity. The schoolgirls chatted excitedly with themselves, giving and showing off gifts to each other. Some boasted and hoped for the attention of boys, and some for the fairer sex, but regardless, the intoxicating spirit of the holiday had ensnared all and volleys of arrows descended upon the institution.

"Ah, here comes, Ayano!" Kyoko said excitedly. The purple-headed tsundere neared the group at a steady, fervent pace with her smiling, spectacled friend close behind her. She was carrying a red, rectangular box of chocolates. She was red herself and muttering something under her breath.

"I'll bet she's coming to give me something!" Kyoko continued.

"Why would Ayano give you something?" Yui said snidely.

"Because she's gonna be the first of many!"

"That didn't even slightly answer my question."

"Toshinou Kyoko!" Ayano addressed the blonde loudly as she approached.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. Yui-chan. Akari-san," Chitose waved cheerily. The other two reciprocated.

"So, Ayano-chan! What have you got there?" the blonde asked. "Ah box of chocolates for some lucky girl?"

Ayano stammered, embarrassed by Kyoko's remark. "Um…mmmuuummm…T-Toshinou Kyoko! Since it is Valentine's Day we give out boxes of chocolates to the school club leaders as a token of good faith! And so I, er we rather, got you some as well. Here you are!"

Yui slapped her head. "Seriously, since when was it decided that she was club leader?"

"Oh, cool!" Kyoko exclaimed, "But, I'm not an officially recognized club leader."

"Eh?" Ayano exclaimed, the hole in her explanation exposed. Chitose giggled. "Yes, Ayano-chan, Kyoko-san isn't an official leader, so why did you get her the chocolates?"

"I, er, w-we wanted you to feel involved anyway! I-In the sp-spirit of charity!" Ayano panted heavily and sweated fiercely.

Kyoko smiled and took the chocolates, brushing her fingers along Ayano's as she took them, nearly causing a collapse in the hallway. "Thank you, Ayano-chan!" Kyoko said accepting them.

Ayano recovered from her shock. "You're welcome, Toshinou Kyoko," Ayano began to breath a little calmer now that the deed had been done. "Well, we'll see you in class, then!" She turned to walk away, but she felt an arm on her shoulder restrain her.

"Wait," Kyoko said as she rummaged through her backpack and withdrew a box of her own, "here's your one, Ayano-chan!"

Ayano's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets at the sight of the chocolates. "Eh? A h-he-heart-shaped box?" Indeed, Kyoko's box was heart-shaped. "And with …. A CARD!"

"Ehhhhh…hehehehe!" Chitose bled off to the side.

"Th-thank you, Toshinou Kyoko!" Ayano snatched the box quickly from her crush's hand, bowed up and down speedily, and then, grabbing Chitose, dashed off down the hall.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ayano!" Kyoko waved after her.

Yui and Akari just stood there looking. "Hmm, I wonder if Ayano-sempai likes anyone?" Akari thought curiously. Yui nodded calmly in return. "Hmm, yes. I wonder."

"Haha!" Kyoko chuckled as they walked toward their respective homerooms. "Victory! One box o' chocolates down! Now I just need a few thousand more and a hundred love confessions!"

"You're not going to get any love confessions, Kyoko," Yui said.

"Y'know, you've been yappin' all morning, Yui! How about you put some money where your mouth is!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I propose a wager that I'll get more love confessions than you before the day is out!"

"Hmm, interesting. What do I get if I win?"

'Well, whattyawant?"

"Hmm?" Yui pondered, reflecting on all the fortunes that were at Kyoko's disposal. Only one idea in particular stood out. "Oh, I know! I'll take your Mirakurun plushie."

"Pfft! That's stupid! I have hundreds of those."

"The one with the tear in the shoulder," Yui said with gravity in her voice. Kyoko nearly collapsed.

"What?" Kyoko asked, frazzled. "B-bu-but, that's my first one! The one I've had since I was little!" Yui nodded. "But why on Earth would you want that one!?"

"Because it would drive you nuts!" Yui said, a little proud of her own cruelty. It was good to let the dark side out every once in a while. Kyoko was now a little anxious, but regardless put on her usual superior air. Victory was most certainly hers. "Oh, okay then! If I win I … want …" she thought if an appropriate rebuttal, something that would really miff Yui. Something worth putting her first Mirakurun on the line for. Only one thing could be worth it, "… your panties!" Kyoko smiled pervertedly.

"Pick something else!" Yui said crossly.  
>"Nope!" Kyoko shook her head. "You want my plushie. I want the panties you are wearing right now," the blonde maintained her perverted grin.<p>

"Why would you want those?" Yui asked in an irked manner. Kyoko just stared her in the eyes and with master mimicry, said, "Because it would drive you nuts!"

With confidence a bit shaken, Yui ultimately capitulated. "Fine!" she said. "But this is by far the weirdest request you have ever made! And for you, that's saying something!"

"Heheheh!" Kyoko chuckled evilily. "What's the matter, Yui? Not so brazen as before? Scared?"

"No!" Yui said, riled up a bit again.

"Because if you are," the blonde continued, "you can still back out now!"

"No! I won't," the black-haired girl said, "Let's shake on it!"

The friends clasped hands. "I wasn't even really going to take this that seriously since I thought that really none of us would be getting any confessions, but y'know what? It's on now!"

"Oh, yeah! You bet it's on! Just remember when I'm wearing your panties that it all could've been avoided if you left Mirakurun out of this!"

"I'll be sure to remember that when she's perched up in my trophy case!"

The two friends then stared at each other's eyes, beams of energy bursting from them.

"Okay, guys! I'm here at my homeroom now," Akari said. "I'll see you two later."

"Eh?"  
>"Eh?"<p>

The pair was disrupted from their laser battle by the sound of Akari's voice. "Akari, you're still here? We thought you went to your homeroom ages ago," Kyoko said.

"EH? We've literally just arrived at my homeroom! I was beside you guys the whole time!"

Yui scratched her head. "Huh, could've sworn you did."

"I didn't!" Akari pleaded, "Why would I still be here, then?"

"Huh," Kyoko said, "Guess you're presencelessness is so powerful it is now transcending all time and space."

Akari sulked. "Oh, I'll see you guys later," she went into her homeroom.

"Yes, bye Akari!" The two waved as they headed off to their own. Akari skulked on over to her desk, where she sat down and sulked about her presencelessnesses recent failure. Himawari and Sakurako didn't notice her either, but they were so caught up in their fight, they probably would've been oblivious to her, presence or otherwise. She looked about the room and saw many of her respective classmates exchanging cards and chocolates and gifts, She was certain that some of them were receiving special ones. With a sigh, she bent down and unzipped her backpack. She came back up with her notebook for class and with Chinatsu's gift for when she came in. With nothing more worthwhile to do, she observed the latest fight with a mild interest. It was certainly one of the tsundere pair's more perplexing confrontations.

"Here, idiot!" Himawari exclaimed while handing her dirty blonde rival a basket of cupcakes, "I got you these cupcakes for Valentine's Day!"

"Thank you, boob fiend!" Sakurako yelled back, accepting the basket. She handed over her own gift. "I got you some chocolates, too! But it's not because I like you. It's only because it's a holiday!"

"Well, THANKS! THAT WAS VERY THOUGHTFUL! OF YOU!" the bluenette screamed.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Sakurako yelled herself hoarse. "YOUR CAKES WERE ALSO VERY CONSIDERATE!"

"Umm, Ohmuro-san, Furatani-san," Akari interjected. "What exactly are you two fighting about today?"

"WE'RE NOT FIGHTING!" they screamed, facing right at her.

"Aggghh!" the frightened redhead let out. "Okay! You're not fighting, I get it!" The bickering pair simmered down by the time Chinatsu entered the room, looking chipper.

"Good morning, Akari-chan!" she greeted amiably.

"Good morning, Chinatsu!" Akari responded as her pinkette friend took the seat next to her. Akari studied the intense smile on her face.

"You're looking happy today, Chinatsu-chan," she said.

"Oh, am I that obvious? Anyway, it's only because I am. You see, Akari," she said leaning in close to her, "I just spent the morning getting Yui-sempai the best possible gift!"

"Oh! What is it?"

"Hehe! It's that game she's been wanting forever for! Plus, chocolates, plus roses," Chinatsu said ecstatically, listing the items off with her fingers.

"Wow! That's great, Chinatsu-chan! Yui-chan will be so happy!" Akari applauded, living vicariously through her friend.

"And to top it all off, I have a card and written in it is my confession!" Chinatsu smiled, anticipation heavy in her voice.

Akari gasped. "Y'mean? You're going to … tell Yui how you feel at last." Chinatsu nodded. "Are you sure your ready?"

Chinatsu nodded again. "Mmmhmm! After today's gift, she'll have to accept it! You said yourself! She'll be ecstatic!"

Akari smiled, happy for the gift Yui would receive and hopeful for Chinatsu's ambitions. Both of them were very close friends and the idea of the two of them getting together happily was a pleasant one.

Akari sighed. "That's nice."

"Oh, and before I forget, here are your chocolates, Akari-chan!" The two exchanged the chocolates.

"Thanks, Chinatsu-chan!" she said, followed by another heavy sigh. Chinatsu took notice of this one, and she detected a faint sadness in the redhead's demeanor – not an excessive amount, but even an iota was out of character for her.

"Is something wrong, Akari? You sound a little down?"

"Eh?"Akari was taken off-guard by the address. "Oh, no! I'm not sad at all! It's just," she paused and reflected on her words.

"Yeah?" asked Chinatsu edging her on.

"Well, it's just that-"

"Akari-san!" a trio of fellow classmates approached the redhead, interrupting her conversation. They surrounded her desk.

"Oh, hello Mariko-san**, **Kumiko-san, Chouko-san " Akari acknowledged them, "what's the matter?"

"We forgot to do our English homework for today, and we know that you're pretty good at it, so we were wondering if we could see yours before class. We hate to impose, though."

"Umm," Akari nodded, "It's no trouble at all," she said digging into her bag and recovering her English book. "Just get it back to me before English begins."

"All right, cool! We'll return it at recess. Thanks again!"  
>"No worries," Akari waved as the trio returned to their respective seats. She turned back to Chinastu. "Anyway, what were we talking about?"<p>

"Eh? Oh yeah, right! You were explaining why you were feeling a bit down."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm feeling sad," Akari said looking down, "it's just you know, everybody appears to be getting special things or making special plans for Valentine's Day and everything-" she paused.

Chinatsu nodded, "And?"

Akari looked up at her," –and, well, I was kind of hoping that maybe I could be involved in something-"

"Okay, everyone," the door slid open and the teacher came in," everyone stand as I take attendance!"

"Oh, damn it!" Chinatsu said disappointedly, "we'll talk later." Akari nodded, and the two stood up along with the rest of the class.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

As the morning session went on, Akari forgot all about her troubles as she lent her focus to her schoolwork. Eventually, the bell rang to mark the recess period and Akari and Chinatsu packed up their things and head out into the halls. The pair was making their way towards the Tea Ceremony Room until they were stopped.

"Akaza-san," a girl rushed up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, Mariko-san!" Akari greeted, "What's up?"

"Your English book," the girl said handing it to her.

"Oh, thanks."

"Oh, and just so you know, I handed it around to a couple of people. Just letting you know."

Akari assured her that it was no problem, and with one last expression of gratitude, the girl left.

"What was that about?" Chinatsu asked as the two continued to walk.  
>"Oh, remember? I lent her my English book earlier."<p>

"Oh, yes. Right."

The two reached the Amusement Club lair. Chinatsu paused as they reached the door. Akari looked at her and saw that she was a bit frightened. "Is everything okay, Chinatsu? You look a bit pale."

"Oh, it's nothing, Akari. It's just that I'm a little bit nervous is all. For what I'm about to do." Akari smiled, understanding what she meant.

"Hehe, don't worry, China-chan! I'm sure everything will go well!" Chinatsu smiled at the use of the nickname and with a new sense of confidence, opened the door. The two seniors were there. Yui was reading a book of poems. Kyoko lay face down on the floor, sulking away to herself.

"Mmmmmmm,"Kyoko groaned into the floor. "'ow com nebedy gav me ny ledders."

Yui sighed herself. "Oh, get over it! You should be happy. I'm not going to be taking your plushie after all."

Kyoko looked upwards at her and shot a frown, "Yeah, but I really wanted to wear your underwear-ow!"

Yui struck her on the head with a book. "You are seriously sad over that!?"

Kyoko sat upright, rubbing her head. "Ow! Did you seriously just hit me with a book?"

"I can only hope some knowledge was beaten into you."

"So mean!"

Chinatsu looked at the two perplexedly as she sat down. "What's all this about?"

"I'll tell you if you kiss my sore spot and make it better, Chinatsu-chan!" Kyoko grinned mischievously. She stuck the top of her head out in the direction of the pinkette.

Chinatsu stared at her with an expression of irritation on her face. "What kind of proposition is that? Just tell me what's happening."

"Oh, that's right! You weren't there," Akari filled her in. "They're having a bet to see who gets the most love confessions!"

"Ooo, that's an interesting bet. What are the conditions?" Chinatsu asked.

"If Yui wins, then she gets to keep Kyoko-chan's first ever Mirakurun plushie." Chinatsu interrupted her with an evil laugh.

"HAHAHA! That's excellent!"

A bead of sweat went down the back of Kyoko's head. "Why-why is that so funny to you?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"And if Kyoko wins," Akari continued, "then she gets…well-" she paused, and blushed in embarrassment.

"What?" Chinatsu followed up.

"Well, she gets…um," too embarrassed to say it out loud, Akari leant in and whispered it in Chinastu's ear. "WHAT!?" Chinatsu jumped up indignant. "YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION YUI-SEMPAI'S UNMENTIONABLES! IS NOTHING SACRED TO YOU!" she yelled at Kyoko. Kyoko simply smiled and chuckled.

"I know. It's great, right?" She immediately resumed her pouting, "Or at least it would be if I actually got any confessions! Oh!" she fell back on the floor, lying on her back. "Ohhhh!" she grimaced as if in pain.

"Hmmm, I'm a bit disappointed as well. I didn't get anything either," Yui said blankly, "I mean, I didn't actually suspect that I would have earlier, but after getting pumped up for it, it's a little anti-climatic actually."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get something, sempai," Chinatsu grinned.

"Thank you, Chinatsu-chan!"  
>"Thank you, Chinatsu!" Kyoko shot up and waved at her.<p>

Chinatsu stared at the blonde deadpanned again. "YUI-sempai!"

"Ugh! Chinatsu!" the blonde fell again.

"To be fair," Yui continued, "it was kinda stupid of us to bet on how many love confessions we would get. I mean, that's not even controllable!" She then returned to her book as Kyoko returned to the floor.

_Wow, today keeps getting better! _Chinatsu thought to herself. _Not only do I have amazing gifts for Yui-sempai, but it'll help her win a bet and another gift. A lot of pressure actually, but we can do it, Chinatsu! _

Chinatsu gulped, and pulled out her gifts from her bag. "Ummm, Yui-cha, er, -sempai!"

Yui looked up from her book. "Hmm? What is it, Chinatsu-chan?"

Chinatsu smiled very nervously. _I'm probably looking like some freak of nature right now!_ she thought. "I just wanted to give you my Valentine's Day gift to you!" she said handing her the heart-shaped box and the flowers.

"Oh, hey! Flowers as well as chocolates!" Yui said, accepting the gifts. "Thanks, Chinatsu-chan. That was very thoughtful!"

Chinatsu's nerves began to kick in. Her body temperature increased and her palms sweat. _No, not now! No nerves._

"There's something else," she said, encouraged now due to the praise. "I've heard you've been wanting this for awhile, so here." She withdrew the video game from her bag. Yui's jaw dropped.

"Whoa! No way, not Destiny Delirium XIV!" Yui said, amazed. "This is so expensive, though! Chinatsu, you didn't have to get me this!"

Chinatsu smiled, happy at the reaction she extracted from her sempai's beautiful face.

"Well, what are friends for? Hehe," _C'mon Chinatsu, don't loose courage now! You're on the cusp of an absolute victory!_

"Hey, Chinatsu-chan! What about me?" Kyoko perked up, temporarily sabotaging the moment and the momentum. Chinatsu shot her another fierce glare.  
>"What about you?" she said gravely.<p>

Kyoko frowned. "Ugh! You don't have to be so mean. I'm your sempai, too. You should give me a gift!"

Ignoring her, she returned her attention to Yui. "There is one more thing, sempai," Chinatsu said, blushing now, and feeling nauseous. She pulled out the envelope. "It's a-eh!?" Kyoko snatched the envelope out of her hand. "It's a card!" Kyoko exclaimed as she read the inscription, 'For: Sempai.'

"For me, Chinatsu-chan?" Kyoko batted her eyelashes at her. "I knew you really did care for me and that you were just playing tsundere the whole time!"

Chinatsu looked at her with an intense ferocity. With fire and rage in her eyes, she stood up tall. "Give. That. Back."

Kyoko stood up. Chinatsu ran clockwise around the table, and Kyoko counter-clockwise. "Gotta catch me, Chinatsu-chan if you want it!"

"Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!" Chinatsu yelled after her.

"Would you two stop it and act your age!" Yui said. "Especially you, Kyoko!"

Akari just tried to dodge them. The two continued this until Chinatsu finally leapt on Kyoko and the two came crashing down on top of Akari's bag, spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Oh, come on, guys! You knocked my stuff everywhere!" Akari pouted.

Chinatsu, now on top of Kyoko snatched the envelope from her hand. Kyoko threw her hands around her. "Aww! A romantic skipping and now a lying embrace! It's just like in my dreams, my dear, little Chinatsu!" Chinatsu grimaced and elbowed her in the abdomen.

"Ow!" Kyoko let out. "Get off of me!" Chinatsu exclaimed, rising up as Kyoko rubbed her sore stomach.

"Seriously! What's with the violence!"

"I'm so sorry, Akari-chan. Let me help you out."

"Thanks, Chinatsu." The two picked up the notebooks and textbooks that were now strewn all over the floor. Chinatsu picked up Akari's English textbook, and nearly put it back in the bag automatically until she noticed something astray.

"Eh? What's this?" she inquired as she studied a thin, white sheet protruding from the book.

"What's what?" Akari asked.

Chinatsu opened to the pages the sheet marked and found that they were the pages that they were assigned for homework. She removed the item from between the pages. It was an envelope. There was no mistaking who it was intended for – Akari's name was written on it.

"Akari, there's an envelope in your English book. It's addressed to you."

Kyoko and Yui turned their attention to the pink-haired girl.  
>"Eh? What's going on?" Kyoko asked.<p>

Akari took it from Chinatsu's hand. "What-what could this be?" Akari asked with a spontaneous case of nerves.

"Well, seeing as how the 'i' at the end is marked with a heart, I think it's a … love letter, Akari-chan!"

"WHAT?" Akari asked.

Kyoko leapt up. "WHAT?" she mimicked. "Akari got a LOVE LETTER?" Yui also stood up a bit flabbergasted by this news. Everyone in the group was shocked. One of them had just received their first ever love letter, not just personally but in the entire group. And, furthermore, it was Akari of all people.

Akari focused on the inscription of her name – it was done in fine cursive and in bright red ink. The heart was in pink, indicating that the author invested thought into this.

The other Amusements could barely contain their excitement another second.

"Open it!" Chinatsu decreed excitedly.

"Yeah, Akari, open it!" Kyoko repeated

Akari looked at her friends nervously and a bit embarrassed. Yui, seeing this, stood up and went beside her. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"If you'd rather go outside and be alone-"

"Boo! No! Read it aloud, Akari!" Yui shot her a serious glance.

"This is Akari's letter! And she'll decide what to do with it!"

"No! No! It's okay," the redhead said. She sighed, "I'm just a bit nervous is all. "

With one final and deep breath, Akari ripped open the envelope and pulled the letter out.

"Dearest Akari," she said aloud, "The content of this letter is for you and you alone. All of these thoughts inside it are reflections of my truest beliefs," she then began to mumble. She paced around the room, reading on. Silence descended on the room as her three friends watched on in interest. The tension and drama were maddening.

Then, Akari turned deep scarlet, probably for the first true time in her life. She felt her head go hot. Kyoko went aghast as she saw her friend's expression!

"She's gone red!" she exclaimed. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Kyoko jumped towards the letter. Akari was too distracted to stop her, and the ecstatic blonde seized it from her without much quarrel. Akari sat down on the floor while Kyoko's eyes explored the letter. She gasped and she bit her hand.

"That is-" she said, "That is-"

Akari just sat on the floor in a daze with a moan. _What's happening to me? Is that letter cursed?_

"-unfair! This letter is so unfair!" Kyoko continued. "Akari has no presence and isn't that desirable. How does she get a love letter first?"

"Eh?" Akari perked up upon hearing this. She stood up and confronted Kyoko, making her pouting face.

"Oooohh! That is not true! Akari is TOO desirable!"

Kyoko chuckled, seeing an opportunity to tease the poor girl. "Oh, wait! Akari! Are you saying that you LIKE what the letter says?"

"EH!?" Kyoko's remark threw a wrench in Akari's thought process. "What are you saying? Look, just give me the letter back!"

Akari tried to grab it, but Kyoko held up too high. "You DO like what the letter says!" Kyoko exclaimed. "That means that Akari's gotta girlfriend, girls!"

"Kyoko-chan! Give it back!" Akari continued to jump, but Kyoko utilized her height to its fullest advantage. She jumped around her as the poor redhead continued to leap for her letter.

"Akari's gotta girlfriend! Akari's gotta girlfriend! Akari's gotta girlfriend!" She jaunted childishly and playfully as she jumped around her.

"Give it back, Kyoko-chan! I do not have a girlfriend! Just give it back!"

"What are you? Five-years-old?" Yui interfered. "Give Akari her letter back," she commanded.

"Yeah, sempai! Quit being a pain!" Chinatsu added.

"Pfft! Get off! I was just joking around!" she insisted. "Here's your girlfriend's letter, Akari!" she lowered her hand.

The redhead snatched the letter and pouted some more. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just my … my …" Akari blushed while she bit her tongue, struggling to find the proper nomenclature. "What's the word?"

"Lover," Kyoko snickered.  
>"No!" Akari rebutted.<p>

Chinatsu put her hand to her chin and thought about it as well. "Oh! I know! Your admirer!"

"Yeah!" Akari blushed fiercely. That term didn't help, but it was better than the alternatives, as well as more fitting. "That! She's my admirer."

Kyoko smiled, as she waved the comment off. "Oh, admirer nothing! It's a fake, Akari! Someone is playing a joke on you!"

"What? No, that's not true! This is a genuine love letter!"

"Hmpf! No, it's not!" Kyoko crossed her arms and pouted.

"Is so!" Akari refuted.

"So, isn't!"

Yui chuckled snidely and poked at Kyoko's shoulder. "Oh! Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Kyoko-chan!"

"No! I'm not jealous," Kyoko said, trying to remain cross.

"Oh! I think it is! I think you're just jealous that Akari beat you to the punch."

"No! That's not the reason!"

"Oh? Then, what other reason could there be?"

"It can't be true, Yui, because it's not fair! I'm the leader here! I make things happen! I'm the one with the catchphrases and who sells the merchandise!" She threw her hands up in the air, "I should get the first love letter!" She then threw her head down on Yui for support.

"What are you talking about? Merchandise? Catchphrases? And again – since when were you group leader!?"

Kyoko proceeded to weep into Yui's shoulder. "Quit overreacting," Yui said while patting her on the shoulder.

Akari reread her letter until she was poked in the shoulder. "Um, Akari?" Chinatsu asked, "I know it's not any of my business, but can I have a look at the letter?"

"Hmm," Akari hesitated, but ultimately agreed, "sure. Here."

Chinatsu read the love letter. As she perused through those crafted words, a smile possessed her face and it wouldn't relinquish its hold. It was, without a doubt, a masterpiece of romantic literature.

"Aww!" she let out, overwhelmed by the piece, "Akari! This letter is amazing!" she grabbed her friend's hands in solidarity.

Akari smiled, temporarily fighting off her embarrassment. Chinatsu's support served to alleviate at least some of the tension. "Hehe," she chuckled nervously, "You think so?"

"Yes! I'm jealous, too!" she said smiling. "I wish someone would write me a letter like this! It's beautiful! Beautiful beyond words!"

"Well," Akari scratched the back of her head. "It is a very nice letter…"

"Yes! What do you think, Yui-chan?" Chinatsu said bringing the letter over to her.

"Eh? I don't know." In actuality, Yui was curious as to the letter's contents herself, but at the same time, she didn't want to violate Akari's privacy. Even if she consented, the very act of asking, in her eyes, would be a great imposition.

"It's okay, Yui-chan!" Akari said cheerfully, "Everyone else already read it, so you might as well."

Yui nodded as she accepted the letter, "Well," she said, still trying to justify it to both Akari and herself, "I am a little curious." She looked to the redhead for one final nod of approval. After receiving it, she dived in. After the second paragraph, Yui stood a couple of feet back and put her hand to her chest. Kyoko was forced to stand up on her own.

"Wow," she said, but to no one in particular. She read another paragraph. "Wow!"

"Akari," she said, "this is beautiful!" Akari again flushed in embarrassment.

"I mean, to think that you are the inspiration for these words. I mean," Yui struggled to find the words, "I-I can't even look at you right now." Yui faced away and looked at the dry wall.

Akari turned deep red again. The usually stoic girl's reaction to this only served to accentuate her embarrassment. Meanwhile, Kyoko furtively snatched the letter from the distracted girl.

"Stop it, you guys! You're all embarrassing me for real!"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Akari-chan!" Chinatsu insisted. "You should be happy! Not everybody gets such beautifully crafted letters!"

"Yeah," Akari stammered in agreement, "but still….I don't know…it feels-"

"hehehehehe!" The conversation was interrupted by the sound of snickering. Kyoko was crouched in the corner, reading the letter to herself. She fell down on her back, laughing to herself.

" 'Oh, Akari!' " she quoted, " ' Your eyes are, to mine, deep, lavender lakes of serenity, that I long to dive into!' HAHA!" A now ruffled Chinatsu marched over towards her corner. "That's so cheesy!" the blonde continued.

'Hmpf!" Chinatsu snatched the letter from her hand," Well, I think it's beautiful and very bold!" Kyoko said nothing, wiping away a tear from her eye. "Boy, Akari! Your admirer sure is funny!"

"You're just laughing because your jealous that Akari has someone special like this," she said, stamping off, "and you don't because you're annoying and nobody loves you!"

"Ouch!" Kyoko said, "That was so NOT an attritional response."

Chinatsu ignored her handing the redhead back her letter. "So, anyway," Kyoko continued, "You're going to go meet her, then?"

The three re-acknowledged her. "Huh? What're you talking about, Kyoko-chan?"

"Her offer!" She leapt up and rejoined the group. "Right here," she said pointing to the last paragraph of the letter. Akari skimmed past the poetry, and discovered what her friend was referring to. It dropped a huge weight on her chest. It was a proposition.

"Oh, yeah! I see it now!" Yui said, "Whether you reciprocate these feelings or not, I invite you, my dearest Akari, to meet me by the tree by the front of the school, ten minutes after the final bell. There, you can give me your response."

"With love and most truly yours," Chinatsu said cheerily, "your secret admirer."

"Egghhh!" Akari grimaced nervously, flushing again.

"Oh, Akari!" Chinatsu said, "You HAVE to go!"

"Errr!" Akari backed up nervously, "I don't think I can do it! It's too embarrassing! I don't think I could face her." Akari shook her head violently.

"Eh? But if I seem to recall," Chinatsu refuted, "earlier you were complaining about how you wanted something special for Valentine's Day. Before the teacher came in, that's what I think you said. Well, you're wish came true."

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Akari continued to shake her head as the tension of being admired overcame her. "I was just talking! I don't want anything special! I don't want a girlfriend! I don't want to be in love! I just want everything to remain the same!"

"Calm down! No one's saying you have to be her girlfriend now or that you have to be in love or anything like that," Yui put her hand on her shoulder. Akari calmed herself. "But you should at least just go and see her, Akari. I mean, it must've taken her a lot of courage to write this. You at least owe her that much."

"But," Akari replied, "but I don't know whether or not I'll like her or even if I should like her or not," she looked aside, hoping to find a clear answer to this dilemma. "And I don't know if I want to **gulp** date her or not. I'm not sure how to respond to this."

"Oh, that's easy!" Chinatsu interjected, smiling as she dispensed her knowledge, "this is what you should do.

'There you are, at last, my love!' Akari said, dressed in knight's armor. She flashed a smile that reflected the beams of the sun. And in her mouth, she held a rose.

The admirer stood before her, dressed as a fair maiden. The sun cast its rays down upon her, giving her a translucent radiance. The shade of the tree enveloped Akari, making her appear both strong and mysterious.

'So, my Prince Akari,' she said shyly, 'what is your response?' Akari smiled coolly, causing the admirer to feel faint. She looked away from her handsome beauty. 'I understand if I don't fit your criterion, but-uh!" Akari placed her hand on her chin, silencing her rambling. With her free hand, she caressed her tender cheek.

'You silly fool,' Akari said calmly, 'of course I accept. Now, kiss me!' She leaned in-

"EH!?" Akari interjected loudly. "I feel like that skips a lot of steps!"

Chinatsu just smiled on, lost in her own delusion. "That's the only response that this girl deserves for writing such master poetry."

"But I don't want to get married so soon!" Akari said panicked.

"Hey, Chinose," Yui said sarcastically, "we're trying to think rationally here. Can you put your glasses back on and get some tissues, and offer some more grounded advice?"

"Huh?" Chinatsu said, snapping back to reality's rhythm. "Oh, sorry sempai! I was just possessed by the romance!"

"In any case," Kyoko interjected, "I do agree with them. You should at least see this girl and give her a chance."

"Huh, Kyoko-chan?"

"Yeah, I mean, c'mon! How many times do you get an offer such as this!"

"Yeah, and if you're not ready," Yui offered as beneficially as she could, given that she's never been in this situation before, "then just tell her that honestly. Put her down easy."

As she sat in her desk in her last period class, Akari reflected on her friend's advice. With mixed anxiety, she counted down the final seconds on the clock, her heart jumping at ever tick. She could hardly hear anything the teacher was saying she was so enwrapped in her own thoughts. She had reread the letter a hundred times by this point. When the bell finally rang, she took a deep breath, and gathering her stuff arose from her seat.

Her pinkette friend, smiling, put her hand on her shoulder, "You ready?" she asked excitedly.

"No, I don't think so," Akari responded, chuckling, "but I'll give it a shot anyways."

"You want me to come with you at least until she comes?" she asked as the two went out into the halls.

"Oh, no! That's all right. You head back to the clubroom. I'll join you guys when it's done."

Chinatsu nodded, and the two waved to each other as they parted ways. Akari breathed deeply and calmed herself. She was nervous, but at the same time excited. _I have a secret admirer! _The thought finally dawned on her. _Despite all the talk that I have no presence, I have a secret admirer before everyone else does._ _That's pretty cool! And she did write me a beautiful letter. _She read it as she walked down the halls. _Let's at least go see who it is! I'm sure she'll be nice and excited to see me._

**_A/N:_ So, the end of chapter 2. I wonder if I wrote Kyoko's reaction properly. I mean, it's kind of manic, but then again so is she. This is where the story really starts to come together I feel. It's not going to be a long one, only one more chapter, so don't get too attached. But I recently had the thought of, 'Wouldn't it be cute if Akari got a love letter on Valentine's Day?' and the rest was history. Plus, I needed to take a bit of a hiatus from Yuri Orpheus. I'm glad I got to writing this! Akari is actually one of my favorite characters ever and she deserves more love, both in the show and in real life. Not many Akari-centric fanfictions unfortunately! Don't worry, Akari! Your harem dream will one day come true!**

**Per usual, leave a REVIEW if you liked it as well as favorite it. Or even if didn't like it, review anyway. Please! I love receiving feedback!**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Akari sat in the afternoon shade, reading her schoolbook to make the time past. As well as she could, anyway. She was more skimming it. How could she possibly remain focused on the task? Her suitor would be arriving at anytime now. With both fear and joy, the redhead awaited her arrival eagerly. She still hadn't decided whether or not she would accept her, but she felt that was a decision to make once she arrived. Akari jumped up from her book at the sound of voices. _Is it her? _

Akari looked and saw a couple of schoolgirls walking and talking about some movie or television program they saw. For the third time. They walked past her and paid her no heed. Akari sighed and returned to the book. As time went on, more and more people walked by, and each time she leapt up for every single passer. Same result. None of them approached her. None of them were the admirer. Akari sat back down, and once more she sighed.

"Where is she?" she mumbled to herself. She pulled out her cellphone and she checked the time. "She should've been her fifteen minutes ago. Where could she be?"

"Don't worry, Akari!" she said to herself, "She'll come. She probably just got held up by a teacher or something," she smiled. She tried to return to her book. More and more schoolgirls walked by without a glance. Akari sat up for every one of them. And with each passing second, the sun was burning out its light.

"Gahh!" Kyoko moaned as she lay down on the table, "I can't believe I STILL didn't get any love confessions! And the day is over now!"

Yui looked at her and sighed, "Well, at least we both lost, eh?" She patted her friend on the back. "Better luck next year, I suppose?"

"Pfft! Yeah, I guess!" Kyoko said, miffed about the lack of attention. "This must be how Akari feels like everyday."

_You still might be able to win, sempai! _Chinatsu thought. She sat there with her card in hand. After Kyoko's interruption and Akari's news, she didn't have time to hand it to Yui at recess. Her nerves were all flared up. Before her eyes, a vision came – they were the only two in the room. There were sparkles everywhere.

'Um, sempai!' Chinatsu said, blushing, not out of nervousness, but to come across cute and innocent.

'Yes?' Yui responded. 'What is it, my dear Chinatsu?"

'I have one more thing for you this Valentine's Day – it's this!' She handed her envelope over to the senior girl. She took it and opened it. She held the card and read it.

She smiled at Chinatsu, and said, 'Well, it's about time you finally confessed. Now, come and kiss me already.' The pinkette lit up.

'Yui-sempai!' she exclaimed as she leapt across the void and into her arms. They caressed each other, and staring into each other's eyes, leaned in for the kiss.

_Yes! _Chinatsu thought, _that's what's going to happen! I'm sure of it. _She studied Kyoko who was still lying down on the table. _All right, Kyoko-sempai is incapacitated! Now's my chance!_

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Akari is doing," Yui said aloud.

"Yui-semp-" Chinatsu stopped herself as another vision overshadowed her. More like a premonition.

'Oh, Chinatsu,' a frowning Yui said as she finished the note.

'That's, um,' Chinatsu stammered, 'that's really how I feel for you, Yui-chan.'

'Uh, Chinatsu,' the black-haired girl continued, 'I'm sorry, but….but I just don't feel that way for you.'

Her face reflected her dread. The whole of today she was so enwrapped in the possibility of success that she didn't even think about how painful a rejection could be. _I don't think I could take that!_

"Chinatsu!"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her dreadful daydream.

"You wanted me for something?" Yui inquired.

"Oh, uh," Chinatsu said nervously, "oh, um." She held the card behind her back and rubbed it with her fingers. "Um, nope!" she ultimately caved. "I didn't want you for anything."

_DEFEAT!_ Chinatsu sighed despondently and lay her head down on the table right beside Kyoko. This prompted Yui's attention.

"Upset by the lack of love confessions, too, Chinatsu-chan?" she asked.

"Oh," Chinatsu responded, "yeah. In a manner of speaking."

"It's okay," Yui smiled, and ruffled her hair consolingly, "there's always next year."

"I suppose."

The door slid open, prompting the group to perk up. In walked the protagonist – Akari. She slowly walked over to the table and sat down quietly. Her friends stared at her as she approached. After a couple seconds of silence, Kyoko finally broke the tension, "Well," she asked, "what happened? Akari?"

Akari sighed, "She never showed." The other three girls all frowned in sympathy.  
>"Aw, I'm so sorry, Akari," Yui said.<br>"Yeah, I'm sorry, too," Chinatsu said, putting her arm around her.  
>"I know I said that it was just someone leading you on earlier, Akari-chan, but I didn't mean that. I'm very sorry, too."<p>

"Umm, it's okay, Kyoko-chan. And everybody, it's okay really!"

"Well, should I whip out the box, then, and we should try to come out with an idea?" Kyoko said, pulling the idea box out from under the table.

"Actually, if you guys don't mind," Akari said, "I think I'm actually gonna head home. I'm tired."

"Eh? Oh, okay. Yeah," Kyoko sighed.

"We understand, Akari-chan," Yui said, "I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Thanks, everyone. I'll see you tomorrow," Akari said as she walked towards the sliding door. As she slid it open, she issued one last wave to her friends. They reciprocated and she shut the door behind her. She walked past the pond and across the garden, towards the front gate. She took one last look at the tree she sat under for the past forty minutes, and mumbled, "It was too good to be true, I guess." She pushed the front gate open, but before she left, she heard a voice running up from behind her.

"Akari-chan!"

"Akari-chan!"

"Eh?" she turned around, "Chinatsu?" Her pinkette friend ran across the green, eventually catching her. "Aheh, aheh," she panted, "Wait up," she said, "lemme walk back with you."

"Oh, okay," Akari said, surprised, but happily. The two walked along the footpath together and headed towards Akari's home. "What's with the pleasant surprise?" she asked the pinkette.

"I just wanted to give you some company, y'know, after what happened." They both smiled. "So, anyway, I'm sorry again for what happened. That must've been rough for you."

"I just don't understand," Akari said, "she said all those things in that letter. But then, she doesn't even show up. Guess Kyoko was right. Maybe it was just a joke," she said with a slight melancholy.

Chinatsu put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I don't think that's true at all. I think she does still have feelings for you."

"Well, then why didn't she show up, then?"

"Well, I think, personally, that she just put so much of her bravery into that letter that she just didn't have enough to come and actually face you. Believe me, from my own experience. It's hard to face the one you love."

Akari noticed a slight frown on Chinatsu's face and disappointment in her eyes. "So, I take that to mean that everything didn't go over well with Yui?"

Chinatsu shook her head, "No, I chickened out. I began to fear her rejection."

"Why would you even think about that?" Akari asked.

"Well, first off, I don't even know if she likes girls. Secondly, even if she did, that doesn't mean she'd like me."

"I don't know," she continued, "but every time I finally feel like I'm going to confess, I just get these feelings of insecurity. I hear this voice in my head, saying, 'Chinatsu, you're no good. How could Yui ever love you? You're lucky she even talks to you!' Do you ever feel that way, Akari-chan?"

"I can't say I have, but then again, I don't think I've ever been in love. At least, I don't think I've ever been," she responded, "but I do think you're being too hard on yourself, Chinatsu. I'd say that Yui-chan would be so fortunate to have you as a girlfriend, and even if she didn't feel the same way, any girl would be lucky to have your affection, too, or guy or whatever."

Chinatsu looked at Akari and smiled, "Thanks Akari-chan."

Akari smiled back. "Hehe, no problem."

"It's more than that, though. I'm afraid," she said somberly, "that if I did try to confess to Yui-sempai and it didn't work out or if she rejected me, it would cost my friendship with her. And if that happened," she looked back over at Akari. Akari looked into her eyes and she swore that for the first time ever, she saw the other girl fighting back tears. _Tears!? _She thought. _That's unusual. Chinatsu is usually super strong and confident and prideful. It never even occurred to me that she could cry._

"and if that happened, I'm afraid that it would cost my friendship with you, too," Chinatsu said, trying to keep back the sadness.

_Eh!? _Akari felt an intense mixture of sympathy, surprise, and happiness. _She's afraid that she'd loose MY friendship? She values me that highly? And why would she be afraid? Should I ask? Does she want me, too?_

"What about Kyoko? Her, too?" Akari inquired.

"Oh no, Kyoko-sempai, I don't really care," Chinatsu responded. "I hate her. But I wouldn't want to loose your friendship, though."

"Hehe, yeah. Kyoko can be handful sometimes!" Akari said.

"Yeah. No, but Kyoko aside, I'm glad I found you guys, the Amusement Club. It's been the time of my life. Can I confide in you, Akari? Can I tell you something and please don't tell anybody else?"

"Of course!" Akari exclaimed, "After all, Akari kept your secret about liking Yui-chan!"

Chinatsu smiled slightly, "Yes, you did. But this is a little bigger. The truth is Akari, I wasn't very popular in elementary school, even up until last year. I didn't have any friends."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Akari gasped at this news and her heart bled for her troubled friend. "Why was this? Were you bullied?"

"That's the worse part, I'm afraid. I was the bully. Or at least everybody thought I was. Well, it's complicated. Y'see, I was bullied a little in the first year of school. I don't remember why. But there was this group of girls, in particular who would always make my life miserable, pulling my hair and putting things in it while I wasn't looking.

'Look, girls! It's our friend, Chinatsu!' the group giggled at their leader's comment. 'It's funny because she's NOT our friend!'

'Yes, that was the joke!'

'Leave me alone,' the small Chinatsu bellowed. She tried to dodge them as she walked down the corridor, bt the group got in front of her and blocked her path.

'Leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you,' Chinatsu screeched. Some of the other kids in the hall observed, but did nothing.

'C'mon, don't be that way, Skinatsu!' the leader said condescendingly. If she spoke English, she'd have a Liverpool accent. The other girls laughed at her lack of a joke.

'That's not my name!' the helpless girl yelled.

'Yeah, and so what? What're you gonna do about it! Cry? Are you gonna cry, Binatsu? Are you gonna taddle on me to the teacher? Huh?" She grabbed Chinatsu by the collar and began to shake her. Some tears began to form in her eyes.

'Oh my God! You are! You're gonna cry! Crynatsu, girls! She's Crynatsu!'

The group menacingly laughed at this. They pointed at their helpless victim, and chanted, 'Crynatsu! Crynatsu! Crynatsu!' in a sing-song voice.

Chinatsu sucked up her tears. She looked around and saw a crowd beginning to form. They all watched as always, not one of them ever stepping in to help. The cowards. The teachers were no better. They always informed the parents of the kids, sure, but that never rectified the issue. _No, I gotta do what oneesan said I should_ _do, _Chinatsu thought, rage bubbling. _I need to stand up for myself and fight!' _

'I'm not gonna cry!' Chinatsu growled at them.

'Oh, yeah, then what ARE you gonna do, Crynatsu?'

'If you call me that one more time!' Chinatsu was burning red, tears of rage in her eyes. '

'Crynat-AGH!' the girl was disrupted by a swift kick from the small pinkette. Now, on the floor, she felt Chinatsu climb on top of her. Chinatsu began to punch her violently – once for every name and harassment that she inflicted on her for the past one-and-a-half years. Agh! Agh! Agh! she squealed in pain as Chinatsu lay blow after blow after blow. Her posse only stared on in horror as did the spectators. The others began to yell helplessly from the sidelines, 'Ohmygosh! What're you doing!? Get off of her!'

Eventually, Chinatsu relented the onslaught. She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as she yelled, 'THAT'S what happens when you call me Crynatsu or anything else! You hear me?'

The girl could only weep. Chinatsu got off her and walked towards the now silent posse. They all quickly moved out of her way and let her through.

"I thought at that moment I solved the problem, but things only got worse, Akari-chan. The girl I beat up was pretty popular by that point. She never harassed me again, at least not directly, but rumor spread that I attacked her for no reason. In the eyes of everyone, I was a bully. Everybody from that point on was afraid to come near me. Even up to the last day of elementary school, nobody would be my friend out of fear that I might try and hurt them. I made a conscious effort to go to a middle school where nobody remembered me."

"Oh my God!" Akari said, her eyes beginning to water. She felt nothing but the deepest sympathies for her friend. "Your story is so sad, Chinatsu-chan! I could only imagine what that would be like!"

"And the worse of the worst was that I actually did become a bully. I threatened people if I even suspected them of mocking me. Got violent a few times. Sometimes I took other people's pens and pencils and things aggressively if I forgot mine and needed them. I didn't want to be that way, but I didn't know any other way to survive!"

"It was awful, Akari," she continued. She turned to Akari, casting an intense frown. SHe wasn;t sobbing, Chinatsu was too strong for that. But some tears did begin to form in her eyes. "It was the worst time of my life. You three were my first real friends ever, so if I mess things up with Yui-sempai, Akari, I could be forced back to that state of loneliness. And I don't ever want to go back to that. There's nothing worse."

Akari stared at Chinatsu in awe. She admired the girl now more than ever for her strength, both back then for taking her stand and now for expressing this. She felt a sense of honor that she was the one she chose to confess this, too.

Before Chinatsu could say anything else, she found herself enwrapped in Akari's arms and a sense of serenity came over her. "Yui and Kyoko are great people, and they would remain friends with you now matter what happened!" "

"And even if, " she continued, "no matter whatever happens, you will always be my friend."

Some tears began to flow from Chinatsu's eyes – tears of happiness. "Thank you, Akari-chan. You'll always be mine, too. Even if I don't always show it to you properly."

The two released each other. Chinatsu stared into Akari's eyes, and she saw no sign of malcontent or dishonesty. She was being truly sincere. She knew that the girl genuinely believed she was worth something. Chinatsu felt, for the first real time in her life, a sense of kindredship with someone outside of her own family. Chinatsu never felt that way with anyone. Chinatsu was then possessed by a feeling – a feeling that she had to make up for some of her infractions in the past. The two of them walked past a candy store and she came up with an idea.

"Oh! Hold on, Akari-chan!"

"Eh? Alright," Akari barely got in before Chinatsu disappeared into the store. She emerged from it with a heart-shaped box and a card.

"Sorry I can't afford anything more extravagant," she apologized as she handed Akari the box.

"Oh, not at all. What is this, Chinatsu? You already gave me a box today."

"hehe," Chinatsu chuckled, "Well, you went through a rough day, I think you need it. Also, I do owe you, after all."

"Eh? Owe me?" Akari asked, "What for?"

"Y'know, for not sometimes being the best friend I could possibly be. Y'know like not noticing you when you're in the room sometimes-"

"Hehe, that's not specifically you. Don't worry. My presencelessness is not your fault."

"-and-," Chinatsu began to feel a sense of shame, "-and for-," she rubbed the back of her head as she began to blush, -kissing you without your permission."

Akari blushed herself as she thought back to that moment. "I was being selfish. I'm sorry," Chinatsu continued.

"Oh, it's okay. I was flattered actually that it was me who you wanted to practice with. Hehe," Akari laughed nervously.

Chinatsu laughed nervously, too. "You're such a bad liar, Akari-chan."

"Still, though, I'm gonna try and be a better friend to you," she said, as she handed the chocolates to Akari, "like you are to me."

Akari examined the box and saw the sincerity in her friend's eyes. She took the box, "Thanks you, Chinatsu-chan."

"Let me do something nice for you. Right now. To pay you back. Whatever you want, I'll do it or get if for you."

"Oh, no! You don't have to do that, Chinatsu-chan."

"I know I don't have to; I want to," she responded. "C'mon! You must want something."

"Hehe, well, if you insist," Akari chuckled. "Hmm," Akari put her finger to her chin and thought. "anything I want…" she murmured. Chinatsu put both of her hands on her shoulders, "Perhaps another massage," Chinatsu said.

"No! No!" Akari leapt out from under her before she could secure her vice-grip. "No! That's … that's all right. Not that."

"Oh, okay, well then what do you want?"

Akari resumed her thinking. She came across one thought, "Well, there's one thing I'd like," she said.

"Okay, what is it? I'm up for anything!"

"No, no! It's stupid," Akari waved her hand dismissively.

"No! Please. Lemme do it for you," Chinatsu insisted.

"Well, I was wondering if you could," she paused, and reflected on the most appropriate way of putting this, "pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Chinatsu blushed. That was one of the last requests she would've expected to hear from the shy girl. She was caught off guard.

"Just for the walk home!" Akari clarified. "It's just – I would just like to know what it felt like. Since my admirer didn't actually show up."

"I'm sorry," Akari looked away blushingly, "I know that sounds kinda silly. It's a stupid idea."

Chinatsu grabbed her friend's hand and rubbed it consolingly. Akari gasped at the warm, intimate touch. "No, that's not silly at all, Akari-chan. I'd like to know what it feels like, too."

"I'll do it on one condition," she said, "you have to call me, 'China,' the whole way back to your place. Okay.

"Okay, deal," Akari blushed as she smiled, "Thanks, China-chan." Chinatsu grinned uncontrollably at the cuteness of that phrase. _Akari can be so kawaii at times, _she thought to herself.

"Um, there's just one thing, though," Akari said.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't really know, y'know," Akari felt a little humiliated admitting her ignorance, "what girlfriends really do. I probably should've thought it through more before asking you," she patted the back of her head.

"It's okay. Hmm, lemme see now," Chinatsu pondered herself. Despite being a lover of melodramas and romantic movies and things, she, embarrassingly enough, was no more of an expert than her friend on the practicality of romance. "Well," she said, "holding hands seems like a pretty good start."

"Ah, well then, that's covered," Akari said beginning to blush again.

"Eh? Oh right. We've been holding hands for some time now," Chinatsu said, as she also began to redden. "Well, I guess, then, we just walk together like this. I think."

"Mmm, right," Akari nodded. Akari's face remained red throughout the remainder of the walk. The heat of her friend's hand contrasted acutely against the nippy February air. The two walked down the grassy road, hands linked, as the sun began to set. Realizing that they hadn't talked for some time and with a feeling of awkwardness beginning to form, Akari searched for some sort of topic of conversation. _I could talk about the sunset, _Akari thought to herself, _But would that be to romantic? Well, I mean, we are roleplaying as girlfriend and girlfriend, so I guess it'd be fitting._

"That's a nice sunset, isn't it. Chinats-, er, China-chan?" she said.

"Mmm," Chinatsu nodded, "it is very nice. I just wish there was still some snow on the ground. It'd make the whole ground orange."

"Yes, I love the snow, too, but I can't for spring, personally. Get the afternoons back and the warm weather."

"Yeah. I do so wish it were cherry blossom season right now. That would be so romantic to walk under those with my girlfriend," Chinatsu smiled. Akari blushed as she felt Chinatsu's fingers tighten.

"Oh, yeah, right. That would be romantic," Akari said, her face now matching her hair color. _She sure is playing the part well._

After another brief pause of silence, the two eventually reached Akari's front door. "Well, here we are," Akari said.

"Yes," Chinatsu responded, "yes. We are," she said letting go of her hand. "Hehe," Akari chuckled. She stared at her friend as she rocked back-and-forth on her heels in anticipation.

"Well," Akari continued, "thanks for being my girlfriend, y'know, for the journey," she rubbed her hands together, "I know it must've felt a little silly."

"Ah, nnmm," Chinatsu shook her head. "Not at all. I was gad to do it. If it made you happy."

"Yes, it did," she responded followed by silence. "Well," Akari broke it, "I'll see you tom-"

"Akari," she interrupted, a slight nervousness in her voice.

"Y'know, girlfriends, I think tend to … kiss each other when they depart."

Akari flared up. She reminisced again on their first candlelit encounter and how awkward and embarrassing that was. Akari remembered how frightened she was, being forced to lock lips with the tenacious girl. She felt frightened again, but this time it was a bit fdifferent. No, she did not feel the same way as she did that encounter. For one thing, Chinatsu was clearly giving her the choice in the matter. If she had intended to force her, she would've done it by now. But why was she asking her? They weren't really girlfriends. They were only roleplaying. Obviously, Chinatsu wanted the kiss otherwise she wouldn't have proposed. Akari did feel a small sense of obligation. Chinatsu did do a big favor for her, and it would be only fitting to repay her. But could she do it? Subject herself to that awkward development a second time? And was this going a little too far?

Akari faced away from her friend and stared at the gravel as she contemplated over this dilemma. Chinatsu detected her anxiety. _Damn it! Why did I suggest that? Especially since she's probably still weirded out about the last time._

"If you don't feel up to it," she said, also looking down, "I understand. I'm sorry, I don't even know why I brought it up."

"Ooh," Akari looked back up at her. She was being sincere. She was actually giving her the choice this time. That did alleviate the tension a tad. "Well," Akari said, "I did want to know what it was like to have a girlfriend."

Chinatsu's eyes lit up slightly, "Yeah, so do I."

"Okay, so let's-"Akari stopped herself upon noticing her friend's lean in. Akari mimicked the motion. She closed her eyes and slowly puckered her lips. Upon near contact, Akari felt Chinatsu's breath on her lips, "Heh," she jumped back slightly. Chinatsu did too at her sudden motion.

"Hehehe," both chuckled nervously. They looked into each other's eyes. "Sorry," Akari said.

"No worries," Chinatsu said, "we'll just do a small one. Okay? Nothing fancy."

"Mmm," Akari nodded in agreement, "right." She closed her eyes again, and leant in. This time Akari ignored the feeling of Chinatsu's breath, and allowed herself to touch lips with her. She felt her lips move on hers and she mimicked the response the best she could. She felt Chinatsu's hands brush the side of her hair, and she responded by caressing her cheek. She felt something enter her mouth, and she realized it was Chinatsu's tongue. Akari, devoid of fear by this stage, welcomed it in and she massaged it with her own. She felt Chinatsu's arms enwrap her, and she reciprocated by fully embracing her friend with her own.  
>Akari kept her eyes closed throughout the duration of the kiss, but she could see Chinatsu and herself through her mind's eye. As if free from space and time, she stood as an impartial observer watching the kiss play out while simultaneously feeling every sensitive action carry out. Akari was uncertain how long of time had actually transgressed when the two of them finally relinquished hold of each other and became independent beings once again. The two stood there and looked into each other's eyes for a second.<p>

"I'm sorry," Chinatsu said, glancing away, "that went a little excessive."

"Oh, no," Akari glanced the other way, "that was okay. Really. That … that was … good."

"Really?" Chinatsu responded as she resumed looking into Akari's lavender eyes. Akari stared back into her emerald ones.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, goodbye, then, Akari-chan," Chinatsu said, backing up a bit. She waved as she turned around.

"Yeah, see you in school, tomorrow, China-chan," Akari said unconsciously. Chinatsu detected its use, and she smiled. She then dashed off down the road. Akari unlocked her front door, and plopped herself down on the couch. Staring up at the ceiling, she re-imagined the kiss again in her head. She noticed that she still held in her hand the recent box of chocolates that Chinatsu had bought for her. Unlike her previous package, this one was heart-shaped. Akari didn't know whether or not that was a conscious effort on the girl's part, but she ultimately concluded that she didn't care. Untying the red ribbon, she flipped the lid off. "Nnmmmm," Akari selected a piece. "Coconut cream." Coolly lying back like the queen of the world, she tossed the piece into her mouth, and proceeded to chow down.

THE END.

**A/N:**

**And thus ends this little fic. Didn't see that direction, did you? Really took a left turn on this one? Who was the real admirer? Guess we;ll never know, but I get it doesn't matter because AkarixChina fluff. Akari got her love and that's all that matters! I hope the bullying background wasn't too much for you guys. I just had a word with my lovely beta-reader who always does a wonderful job and gives such helpful notes about my fear that it was a bit cliche. But I left it in because I think it works. I needed something that would catalyze the romance as well as explain Chinatsu's sometimes harsh nature and cold disposition. I assumed by the way she acts in the present and also by her attitude as a kid that Chinatsu didn't really have a lot of, if any, friends. So, I figured a bullying story would be fitting, but I also thought I'd take a unique direction with it by making Chinatsu the bully, but explaining the sad circumstances that made her so. Don't worry, Chinatsu - society doth truly make monsters of us all. But Akari will heal you with her strong arms! lol**

**Anyway, I'm afraid that is all the time the cosmos has allotted me with this tale. But I'm always coming up with new ideas, so until next time - Mr. Music, will you play?**

***Jazz music plays. I swing out the door.***


End file.
